It's All Coming Back to Me
by rubeh
Summary: Ruby's Songfic


Hey! This is my first song fic ever. So I hope I didn't screw up badly although it's possible. This is about Bulma remembering 'him' of course you should know who that is. During the mysterious 3 years.  
  
The song is called All coming back to me now by Celine Dion, now since the song is very long I took out some repeated chorus.  
  
Disclaimer: Would you believe I actually owned DBZ characters and the song. Ugh yeah right I wish! heehee  
  
~lalala~ is the lyrics  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked down at Trunks, lying there sleeping peacefully in his crib. She had just brought Trunks home from the hospital this morning. She smiled weakly at the memory of the doctors freaking out that the infant was born with a tail. It was then that Yamcha's face fell, she remembered him giving her a sad regretful look then leaving and never coming back. Bulma was too tired to even notice anything. But as she looks over the crib at her baby, she starts to remember the one man she could ever say she loved.  
  
~There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window~  
  
A small tear rolled down her face. Her baby was the only remembrance she had of his face. Leaving Trunks's beside, she made her way toward the window. She stared at the spot were once her invention laid. Another tear started it way down her cheek but she had stopped it with her index finger. 'Why am I crying?' She asked herself. She hadn't cried since the day he left. 'Why now?'  
  
~There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever~  
  
Bulma tried to think back the day he left. That day when she had the biggest fight of her life. She could barely remember what it had been about. It was then she decided on to dwell on him. She ran back into her ex's arms, only so he could help her forget him.  
  
  
  
~I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made~  
  
Bulma shivered as a cool gust of wind made its way from the crack of the window. She placed her hands upon her arm in attempt to warm herself. That sparked a memory. She remembers the way he had held her every night.  
  
~But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me~  
  
Bulma left the window as she looked around the new nursery. This room, it had been his. She took a deep breathe in, even still after all these month it still held his strong masculine scent. She remembered entering his room late at night to comfort him when she heard his whimpers.  
  
~And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)~  
  
  
  
Bulma had to smirked as she remembered the first day she found out that his tail spot was a major pleasure spot. She could make him weak in the knees just bye rubbing the small spot. Suddenly more memories came rushing back to her.  
  
~It's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)~  
  
The day when he had first kissed her. It sparked a whole new sensation within her. She had not expecting him to kiss her considering the way they were fighting. As she thought about it she has never been kissed with so much passion before. She had to admit he was way better than her former boyfriend, Yamcha. And then there is they day the both made love to each other. She had thought the kiss was amazing but the things he did to her body were incredible. Bulma had been more than eager to return the pleasure.  
  
~ There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow  
  
Baby Baby~  
  
Bulma could recall the time she broke up with Yamcha. It had been the day after she first slept with him. She confessed to Yamcha and asked for forgiveness. Yamcha agreed but when she had told Yamcha she wish break up and be with him. Yamcha only threw it back in her face. Calling her a whore, a slut, and any other insults he could throw at her. She grew angry and yelled at Yamcha saying she was not that she had been a virgin. She got into her car and drove away, pushing back the tears. It was until she reached her house the tears fell freely. As she entered she ran into him, her love. He wondered why she was crying, and she had told him. He smiled weakly and whispered into her ear, comforting her by gathering her up in his arms just holding her.  
  
~If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back~  
  
  
  
Then the bad memories returned to her, the ones that caused him to leave. He had gotten angry because he still couldn't reach his goal. She tried to comfort for him but he just pushed her away. He had told her he had no use for her and that she was only a distraction. Bulma knew the truth and that's what probably got her angry. She retorted telling him he would never reach his goal or be as good as his rival  
  
~There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
  
And so much deeper~  
  
And even before that, she would fight him. She assured herself it wouldn't have happen if it was for his pride and arrogance. They would go with out days talking to each other. Bulma intently ignored him until he confessed. Although he would never exactly say he was sorry, he had his own way of apologizing.  
  
~There were hours that just went on for days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever~  
  
But those fights weren't as bad as the one that had caused him to leave for good. Right before he left he announced how pathetic she was to believe that he actually cared for her. That was what tore her apart. She had believed him that time. And when he blasted off into space she promised herself she would never waste her time on someone who couldn't return her love. And she never broken that promised until now.  
  
~But you were history with the slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then~  
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head. She can't believe she went back to Yamcha. She laughed how stupid she was actually thinking Yamcha could compare to him. No Yamcha was far from him. The way Yamcha held her was not the same. Yamcha could not make her shiver with delight every time they were close. Bulma finally admitted only he could make her feel those things. Every time Bulma saw him it was like an unseen force kept pulling her to him and vice versa. Bulma blushed as she remember he took her there right into the living room right after she scolded him about never seeing him and she was left to only fantasies.  
  
~When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now~  
  
'Great' Bulma though miserably. All she wanted now was for him to hold her. To kiss her. And touch her the only way he can. Bulma gasped as she felt strong powerful arms come out of no where and pull her closer to a hard yet soft warm body.  
  
  
  
~(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when you kiss me like this~  
  
At first she had thought she was imagining things. She turned around and stared into his eyes. They were full of sadness and regret probably from leaving and a small trace of joy and excitements from her being in his arms once more. Bulma smiled just as he brought his lips down on hers and carried out of the nursery to her well now their room.  
  
~(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when I touch you like that~  
  
The passion between them started to grow. As he managed to undress themselves quickly. He pushed Bulma down onto the bed and hovered above her. But she had other plans as she rolled him over to where she was hovering above him. She started hot wet kisses down his neck and broad chest. She got him into a sitting position where she could play with his tail spot.  
  
~If you do it like this  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)~  
  
He purred into her ear. "You'll pay for that." His deep voice whispered and he flipped them back. He smirked as his mouth ravished her body. The need to take her once again was becoming unbearable.  
  
~And if we...~  
  
As he looked into her eyes he saw her need for him to be inside her as well. Deciding to save fore play for another time he dove into her warmth  
  
Bulma let out a moan of pleasure. "Vegeta"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review!  
  
Ruby 


End file.
